Regrets
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: A fic in which Karen is evil, Robert isn't much better and Jareth is lonely, but it all works out in the end. I apologise for the bad summary. JarethxSarah Rated T just in case


_Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own it_

_I apologise to those of you who like Karen, but having her evil just fit this fic. Rated T just in case. This fic is full of fluff, and i wrote it months ago._

_Please R & R_

- - - - - - -

Regrets

A lonely man sat upon his throne, a clear crystal in his hand. There was a scurry of activity around him but he was oblivious to it. For you see, the man was in love. He was a fae in love with a mortal girl. He used to sit in a park in the aboveground and watch her playact with her dog.

Then she came to the Labyrinth. He loved her more than ever when she faced the challenges he and his kingdom presented her. And then she left. He offered her her dreams, he even offered her himself and yet she still rejected him. It pained him to see her go, but he understood a bit more now why she had to.

She regretted her foolish wish, and wanted to make it right. He still watched her – it was one of the few things that gave him comfort – and he saw his emotions reflected upon her face when she was alone. It gave him hope, if she loved him too them maybe the fates would allow them to be reunited.

- - - - - -

A lonely girl sat on the window seat of her bedroom, gazing out through the glass pane. She looked in vain for the snowy owl that used to perch on the tree outside her window. Once again it wasn't there. She sighed softly to herself. Every day she would build up her hopes of him being there, and every day he wasn't.

She regretted rejecting him far more than she regretted foolishly wishing Toby away. As much as she had wanted to accept his offer she couldn't do that to Toby. Though there were times when she thought both of them would be happier if she had just said yes.

She had always wanted her life to be a fairy tale, and a life with him would have given her that and so much more. She loved him dearly, more than words could express, and she knew for sure now that his offer had been made because he reflected her depth of emotion.

She gazed out the window one last time, and again was disappointed. She sighed to herself.

"Jareth, I don't know if you can hear me," she began feeling a bit like an idiot, but knowing she had to do this. "But I love you, I just had to get that off my chest and hope you heard me."

Little did she know that he was in fact listening, and was overjoyed by her confession.

- - - - - -

That night, when they both lay down to sleep they were transported. Their bodies were asleep in bed, but their souls were in a dreamscape that allowed them to be together – a little gift from the fates.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked, caressing her name as he always did.

"Jareth?" Sarah replied, eyes slightly wide at the thought of one of her unspoken wishes being granted.

"Oh Sarah," he sighed as he gently pulled her into his arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she breathed as she clutched onto him, listening to the sound of his heart beating.

"I'm never far away," he cooed tightening his grip upon her. He paused and kissed the top of her head. "Oh, and by the way, I love you too."

A beautiful blush spread across her cheeks. She looked up at him. "You really did hear me?"

"Oh yes. I had feared that I would never hear those sweet words pass your soft lips…" He trailed off, entranced by the sight of her lips half-parting.

"Jareth I-" she paused and quickly glanced at his mouth. "I want you to be the first person I kiss."

He gave her a wicked grin, and used his hand to tilt her chin upwards. She gasped at the feel of his bare skin against hers'. He gently touched his lips to hers' savouring the feel of her soft, wet, tender lips. His hand threaded into her hair, pushing his lips harder upon hers. She gasped and he snakes his tongue into her mouth. He groaned as he explored the sweet cavern that was her mouth. She moaned in the back of her throat, threading her arms around his neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

They broke apart, gasping for air, with satisfied smiles on the faces. He stroked her cheek reverently.

- - - - - -

Sarah awoke with a smile on her face. "Thank you," she breathed. "Whoever it was that made that dream possible, thank you." She stretched her arms above her head as she got out of bed.

She padded silently to Toby's room.

"Morning Sarah," he whispered as she entered the room.

"Morning Tobes," she returned hugging him tight.

"Did you have a good dream?" She nodded. "About him?" She nodded again. Toby was very astute and advanced for a five year old. "I'm glad Sarah," he beamed hugging her tight. "You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Tobes," Sarah breathed, holding onto him tightly. "So do you."

"Sarah?" Toby asked hesitantly.

"Yes? You know you can ask me anything."

"You know the girl from the story, the one that the Goblin King fell in love with?" She nodded. "You're her aren't you?"

Sarah sighed heavily. "Yes I am."

"I thought so," he said solemnly.

"What else did you figure out?" Sarah asked cautiously.

"That the entire story was true – there was too much detail for it not to be."

"I'm so sorry Toby," Sarah said as she pulled him into her arms, he returned the embrace. "I never meant to wish you away, I didn't mean it."

"I know," Toby replied kissing her cheek. "And I've seen how Karen treats you, it's only natural that you had to do something to vent your anger."

"You're a lot smarter than I was at your age," she beamed ruffling his hair playfully.

"Sarah!" the shrill voice of Karen screeched. "Get down here now, you worthless girl!"

"See you later Tobes." She grinned at him on her way out.

- - - - - -

After a day of doing chores with a smile on her face – all thanks to the dream with Jareth – Sarah was quietly playing with Toby. They paused their game after Toby's stomach growled, but as they slowly started their decent all thoughts of hunger vanished. They could hear Robert and Karen talking.

"I'm afraid she's too much like her Mother – and we both know what happened with her all too well."

"Yes, Robert, she is a selfish girl – though none of that is your fault – and I am attempting to kerb that."

"And what about Toby?"

"They spend so much time together, I'm afraid he's beginning to pick up her bad habits."

"We'll have to do something."

"Yes."

"Something drastic."

"Yes."

"We'll send them to boarding school."

"Separate ones," Karen stated, her voice dripping in malice.

Sarah clapped a hand over Toby's mouth and carried him to her room. Once she shut her door and put Toby down she began to pace.

"He never should have had kids!" she began to rant. "And she isn't much better! We start to get on and they think something's wrong! And I'd sooner be like my mother that like Karen!"

"Sarah?"

She stopped pacing and smiled at Toby. "Yeah Tobes?"

"I don't want to go to boarding school."

"Oh Toby." She took him in her arms and held him tight. "We won't."

"We won't?"

"No. We won't."

Sarah looked out her window and saw a snowy owl sat on a branch on the tree outside her bedroom. She smiled. "I wish the Goblin King would come and take us away, right now."

The two of them were transported to the throne room of the castle beyond the Goblin City. The Goblin King stood there wearing the same garments he had when he had first appeared to Sarah, though he was smiling. The goblin were dancing and cheering.

"Hello Sarah," he greeted, caressing her name.

"Hello Jareth." She flew to his arms. He gladly wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you," she admitted.

"I missed you too, my darling Sarah."

They both turned and saw Toby grinning widely.

"Hello Toby. Do you remember me?" Jareth asked extending his hand to the five year old.

"Yes," Toby replied in amazement. He took the offered hand without hesitation.

Jareth pulled the boy into a one-armed hug while he still held onto Sarah. "I trust you won't be running the Labyrinth this time Sarah."

"No," she replied smiling softly. "I never want either of us to go back there." She stroked Toby's hair. "Will they remember that they lost us?"

"Only in their dreams," he replied softly and they shared a smile.

"Jareth… Can you make it so that they don't have any more children? They don't deserve any."

"Of course," he replied stroking her cheek. "I would do anything for you."

She smiled at him. Going on tiptoe, she surprised him by giving him a soft kiss. Jareth lowered Toby to the floor and took Sarah's chin in his hand.

"Fear me?"

"I do," she breathed.

"Love me?"

"You know I do."

He gave her a wicked grin. "Be mine until the world falls down?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she said with a grin as she threw her arms around his neck. "I'll be yours forever."

"Not long at all," he breathed capturing her lips with his own.

**The End**

- - - - - - -

_Thank you for reading, please review!_


End file.
